


One Head Can Be As Good As Two

by Araloth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Merged Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Partial Merging, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: The twins wake up in bed together to discover something interesting has happened during the night. Sexy times ensue.I was thinking about the twins' merging abilities for one of my on going stories, and when I was wondering about their ability to merge just parts of their bodies, this image popped into my head and I just had to write it.





	One Head Can Be As Good As Two

            It happens completely by accident. Ethan and Aiden had fallen asleep in bed together like any other night, only this time Ethan’s cock had still been lodged inside Aiden’s ass when they drifted off.

            Aiden’s the first to wake up the next morning. He expects to come to in his brother’s arms, Ethan’s chest pressed flush against Aiden’s back like it had been the previous night. Only when Aiden wakes up he finds himself looking right into his brother’s sleeping face. Aiden relaxes for a moment, savoring the simple bliss of watching Ethan sleep. It’s when Aiden thinks about getting up to maybe get breakfast started that he first notices. He can’t help the bark of laughter that escapes his throat.

            Ethan’s eyes flutter open in response. Aiden smiles guiltily. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Aiden grins. “But we’ve uh-got a bit of a situation…” At Ethan’s confused look Aiden gestures down to their legs.

            Their legs. Rather than the twins’ individual legs, the bulkier limbs of their merged form are resting beneath the sheets. They merged in their sleep-or at least part of the way.

            Ethan yawns. “Well that’s new…” Once waking up half merged like this might have been terrifying, bringing back all the horrible memories of their first failed attempts. Now though it just seems funny, and if Ethan’s being honest a little sweet, like their bodies couldn’t bear being so close to each other and not becoming one. It helps that Ethan and Aiden have a firm hand on their ability now, Ethan has every confidence they’ll be able unmerge once they try. Still, it’s interesting to realize they can merge just parts of their bodies like this. With some practice this could open up all kinds of new fighting techniques for them.

            “Yeah.” Aiden laughs. “It’s kind of cool but freaky…”

            Together they kick off the sheets with their shared legs, exposing all of their body. The twins have merged at about waist level. They still have individual chests, two impressive sets of abs, leading down to one lower body. It makes for a rather strange sight, but not an unappealing one. Aiden trails his hand down Ethan’s abs to their shared waist. The blue rippling line that normally flows down their face in their merged form is wrapped around the top, like a strange pulsing belt. Ethan takes it all in, and feels his-no _their_ cock twitch in interest. He can tell by the look on Aiden’s face that he felt it too.

            Their eyes drift down to package hanging between their legs. When they merge they’ve always been able to somehow preserve their pants-Ethan’s not really sure on the science of it all, but so long as their jeans cling tightly enough to their skin their pants seem to merge together too-and it’s not like they ever practiced naked. Which means this is really the first time Ethan can remember seeing what their cock looks like in their merged form. Sure Ethan’s always been aware of it when they’re sharing a body-as aware as he would be of his own individual one at least- but he’s never really stopped to think about it.

            For starters it’s huge. Both of the twins are pretty well hung, but what they’re sporting now puts them to shame. Soft it’s almost double the length of Ethan’s own flaccid length, which he suppose makes sense. All of their other muscles and attributes come together when they merge-it’s the law of the conservation of matter after all- so why shouldn’t their merged cock be the equal to the sum of it’s two halves? Ethan can’t help but wonder what it might look like erect.

            “Damn…” Aiden has the same mixture of surprise and lust on his face as Ethan. He reaches out a tentative hand, running his fingers along the smooth skin of the shaft. As both twins’ arousal spikes their shared cock is quickly hardening and filling out, rising up above like the monster it is. Aiden wraps his hand around it and gives an experimental tug.

            The twins moan in unison. It’s like their nerve endings don’t know where to stop. They can share sensations with each other even while separate, pain or pleasure, but with their bodies half merged like this the effect is somehow greater. The incomplete merge has both twins feeling their own individual pleasure, as well as the familiar echo of their brother’s, but layered on top of it all is _their_ pleasure, the shared feelings and nerve endings they have when they’re merged.

            Aiden grins wickedly and jerks their cock again. As it keeps filling out he’s having trouble getting his hand all the way around it. “God why have we never done this before?”

            “Didn’t know we could.” Ethan groans and brings one of his hands down to fondle their cock too. It’s bigger than ever now- over a foot in length.

            Aiden growls happily. The hand he doesn’t have wrapped around their cock grabs a hold of Ethan’s neck pulling him in close. “Come here…”

            Ethan grins and attacks his brother’s mouth, slipping his tongue inside, and running a hand through Aiden’s hair. Aiden gives a pleased rumble and lets go of Ethan’s neck to rub his hand over his brother’s chiseled physique. Ethan laughs into his brother’s mouth and reaches down to pinch one of Aiden’s nipples like Ethan knows he likes, the small amount of pain just adding to his pleasure.

            Only now Ethan can feel it- not the actual pinch to Aiden’s nipples so much, but the surge of arousal it sends to their shared cock. A bead of precum oozes out the top, and Ethan marvels at being able to feel the reactions he pulls from his brother. “You really like that huh?”

            “Yeah-“ Aiden gasps a little breathlessly. “Just like you love this…” He twists their hips, rolling his chest in closer to Ethan’s. But then Aiden works their meaty cock in between their stomachs, their twin sets of abs creating two walls around their cock. Aiden smirks and starts thrusting their legs, rubbing their cock off against the firm muscles. Ethan groans at the sensation and the mind bending visual. He bucks their legs faster, adding his own energy to the fray. Within minutes the twins are effectively fucking their chests. The sensations are almost overwhelming.

            Ethan cups Aiden’s face again and kisses him, pressing their foreheads together as they continue to work their mammoth cock. “I love you.”

            “Ff-“ Aiden laughs. “Don’t I know it.” His grin softens to an almost shy smile. “Love you too Ethan…” he moans. “So freaking much… you make me feel so good…”

            Ethan gasps a little as their cock leaks copious precum all of them both, the milking liquid running down their abs. “You too Aid. You feel amazing…”

            Aiden groans and attacks his twin’s mouth again with gusto, the kiss becoming almost a battle for dominance between the two Alpha brothers as they rut together.

            “I can feel it…” Ethan gasps. “We’re so close already…”

            “This time we’ll really cum together.” Aiden smirks.

            The twins’ thrusts pick up speed, the feeling building quickly past the point of no return. Ethan and Aiden let out twin howls as their shared cock shudders between them, and finally erupts with cum, spraying a massive load all over both brothers. It hits them both squarely in the chin, one especially powerful blast landing up over Aiden’s eye as he pulls back a moment, shaking from the extreme high of their shared orgasm. And it just keeps cumming- their cock is thoroughly drenched in its own fluid now, and rivers of sticky white are trailing down both twins’ chests. Ethan almost has a beard of cum, several globs sticking to his face and dripping slowly down.

            With a final valiant twitch their shared cock flops back onto their chests spent, and a minute later the twins shudder slightly as their legs slip free of each other, falling back into two completely separate bodies. Ethan and Aiden’s separate cocks flop apart as well, both thoroughly spent.

            It takes a minute for them both to recover, and they just lay there for awhile enjoying the afterglow.

            “We’re definitely doing that again.” Aiden finally says.

            Ethan nods. “For sure.” He musters the effort to roll back over onto his side and face Aiden. “Lots of new territory to possibly explore.”

            Aiden grins. “So what are we going to say when people ask how we figured out we could merge just parts of our bodies?”

            “I don’t know…” Ethan chuckles. “I guess we’ll have to think of something.”

            “Mm.” Aiden yawns. “Later though.” He pulls Ethan closer to him and wraps his arm around his brother. “First I say we sleep a little more, then when we’re ready we can start tackling those new ideas I know you’re thinking up…”

            “I never see you complaining.” Ethan laughs.

            “That my brother’s a sex genius?” Aiden smirks. “Never.”

            “Hm.” Ethan’s eyes start to drift close. “And don’t you forget it.”

            “Course not.” Aiden laughs. “You know… I guess it’s not always true what they though huh?” He gives Ethan’s cock head a quick squeeze. “Sometimes one head is just as good as two…”


End file.
